Finally
by MudbludGranger
Summary: So it just starts of normal for the two of them but ... what happens when Hermione gives out some info on Krum?


**A/N: Set in fifth year! =] Based on three RPs I've done! One Glee, One HP and one HP Cast.**

"I feel awful leaving Harry." Hermione groaned, walking towards the place reserved for prefects. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine." Ron assured her. "He's got Ginny, Neville and Loony. I mean Luna." he quickly corrected himself, for fear of harsh words from Hermione. After this summer, he really didn't want to tick her off.

"I guess." Hermione seemed to ignore his accidentally on purpose mistake. "Oh god ..." she said, stopping in front of the door of the prefects compartment.

"What?" Ron was looking at her so he wasn't seeing what she was.

"Look who's in there." she pointed.

"Ugh ... bloody hell ..." Ron moaned, seeing who she was refering to. It was Draco Malfoy, all smug and proud in the seat closest to the door. "Bet his father blackmailed Dumbledore into picking him." he scowled.

"Mhm." Hermione said. "Let's just ... ignore him."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ron muttered, as they walked in and chose the seats farthest away from Malfoy. "So ... how long do we have to stay here?" he asked Hermione desperatly.

"The whole ride." Hermione said flatly.

"Bloody ... hell ..."

"I believe you said that already." Hermione smiled to herself and laughed slightly.

"Well, it's my catch phraise!" Ron shrugged. "But if it anoys you I'll stop."

"No no, it's fine." Hermione said. Secretly she thought it was funny, and cute.

The sat in silence for a few minutes as everyone around them talked. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts, they sat, gazing out opposite windows. Ron then sighed. He turned to Hermione and miled, trying to act natural.

"Hey, Mione." he said casually.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione smiled, turning to face him, wondering what he was going to say that didn't involve 'Bloody hell' or something.

"Well, I was just-"

"You know, you two look to happy and talkative for my liking. " came a cold, snide voice. Draco Malfoy was standing there, scowling.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron scowled. What was Malfoy's problem? Always butting in and putting people down.

"Nah, don't think I will." said Malfoy. "So I see Dumbledore is losing his touch ... he picked a couple of idiots."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself and Pansy like that." said Hermione. "But I'm not saying I don't agree." she smirked.

Ron supressed a snort with difficulty at her words, as Mafoy said, "Shut up you little Mudblood! How dare you talk to me!?"

"OH THAT IS IT!" Ron said, standing up and drawing his wand. Now Malfoy had really done it. He ouwld NOT tolerate someone calling Hermione a ... that word.

"RON, NO!" Hermione shriked, grabbing his arm. Goosebumps shot up Ron's arm from the place she touched. "Remember what you said to me when I hit him in third year?" she hissed quietly.

"That you were brilliant?"

"No, 'He's not worth it' remember? I'll get my own revenge." Hermione said firmly, so Ron lowered his wand.

"Coward." Malfoy sneered, and left.

"I swear when I get a decent chance ..." Ron muttered angrily as he sat down. "If he _ever _calls you that again ..."

"Yeah yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you were saying something before the ferret butted in?" she asked.

"I was? Bloody hell I forgot what it is ..." Ron muttered. "Stupid Malfoy ... ir was important too!" It was important. Heknew it was. but he just had no idea what it was, but he so desperatly wanted to say it.

"Well if it was, you'll remember." Hermione smiled.

"I hope so."

Ron and Hermione walked with Harry towards the castle after getting out of the carriage.

"I swear! It's like a weird winged horse thing!" Harry said for the thrid time.

"You've been talking to Luna too much, mate." Ron said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Hermione said, "But I'll look into it a bit ..." she frowned. Of course they were talking about the Thestrals. What else?

"Mhm." Harry said absently.

"Bloody hell Hermione, researching already?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "That must be some kind of record, even for you." he laughed loudly as they entered the great hall.

"Well Ronald, I happen to care that my best friend is gone _loopy_!" she hissed back at him sharply, but imidietly felt bad for doing so. She didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Yeah yeah!" said Ron.

The feast went well. Great food as usual, and as usual Ron ate and ate until the plates cleared. They noticed an empety chair at the staff table though. After the feast Dumbedore stood up to make his usual speech.

"Okay, so you know the way you guys get a new Daefence Againts The Dark Arts teacher every year? Well this year I would love to be proud to announce that that position would be filled by Dolores Jane Umbridge, but the bitch died to forget about it." Everyone laughed. "And so ... well, this is Hogwarts so I really don't care what you do. But I have BIG. PLANS."

No one knew what he meant, but they didn't care as they all left to go to bed. It was very late. Ron and Hermione helped the first year Gryffindors find their way and showed them the common room. Then Ron walked over and sat in a chait by the fire. Hermione had planned to go upstairs to bed, but instead she wandered over to him.

"Not going to bed?" she said quietly, sitting in the chair next to his.

"Nope." he shrugged. "Ugh, to think ... back to homework and study and Snape tomorrow ..." he groaned, thinking about what was to come.

"But at least we're back!" Hermione said brightly. "And at least we're togehter."

"Well we were together most of the summer anyway." Ron shrugged. It was true - though he was sure she was talking about Harry too. But was he talking about Harry? No. Harry was his best mate and all, but he had really enjoyed all the time alone with Hermione over the summer.

"True." Hermione nodded. In fact, she wasn't talking about Harry at all. She actually thought Ron was, but she secretly hoped ...

"Hey, Hermione." Ron started. There had been something on his mind all summer that hr wanted an opinion on. "D'you reckon I'd be a good Qudditch keeper?"

"Yeah, you'd be brilliant." Hermione said automatically. She meant it, but should she have been so upfront with it?

"Huh?" Ron was slightly taken aback.

"I said, you'd be a brillaint keeper." Hermione said slowly.

"You do?" said Ron, jumping up. He felt like hugging her. "Um, thanks." he sat down, embarressed. Then he had a thought. "So, heard from ... Krum lately?" he asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Not exactly, no." Hermione said. "Actually, Viktor has a new girlfriend over in Bulgaria." She didn'r mind this however, but she did wonder why Ron had asked.

"HE HAS WHAT?" Ron burst out, standing up. "I mean ... er ... so he's not your boyfriend, then?"

"What?" Hermione laughed. "We had a Triwizard Tournament fling!" she laughed so much it was as if she were about to fall off her chair. "You thought ...?" she couldn't even finish the question because she was holding her sides as she laughed hard.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Ron said, sitting down and frowning. "And FYI, I remember what I wanted to say to you earlier today."

"What is it?" Hermione asked suddenly, snapping out of her laughing fit and being serious, looking at Ron.

"I love you."

"Thanks friend, I love you too." Hermione said, obviously assuming that's what he meant.

"No, Hermione." Ron shook his head. "I _love _you. I have for years." He flt good about finally getting it out, now he knew Krum was fully out of the picture.

"I- I- Um ..." Hermione stuttered.

"I get it. I'm that repulsive, am I?" Ron sighed.

"What? No!" Hermione protested. This was happening so quickly. She loved Ron. she knew she loved Ron. But he loved her? Was she sleeping? Dreaming? Was it a joke?

"Okay, I'll just go then ..." Ron said, standing up and heading towars the boys stairs.

"NO! Stay." Hermione said, jumping up too, making Ron tur around.

"Why?"

"Because ..." Hermione gathered up all her courage. "I love you too."

With those words they both sprang forward and locked in a tight embrace. And they haven't let go since.

**The End**


End file.
